


The Existence Of Angels

by ineffablefool



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (he is fat and soft and lovely these are the rules), Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Sex, No Smut, just a soft lil one-shot for a prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Crowley was just walking down the pavement, minding his own business, when an angel fell into his arms.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 249
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	The Existence Of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a prompt fill for [Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020](https://ineffablehusbandsweek.tumblr.com/post/625843903784976384/ineffable-husbands-au-week). The prompt for September 20th was coffee shop and/or tattoo parlor, and I definitely took advantage of rule #3, "please feel free to take creative liberty". And since this is the Soft Zone(TM), everything is cast through my beloved asexual-and-fat-positive lens. I hope you enjoy the silly fluff!
> 
> I'm writing for the TV characterization, but I've decided that my written Aziraphale is visibly fat. Tumblr and AO3 user Squeegeelicious has created [this absolutely gorgeous artwork](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for) for my first human AU [If Not Now, When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936816), which should help you know what to visualize as you read!
> 
> Title: I mean. [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02k-obmDw2Y) was literally the first thing I ever put on my Ineffable Musics playlist, so.

Crowley was minding his own business. Just walking down the pavement past a nondescript tattoo shop, thinking vaguely about grabbing lunch. Then the door clanged open, a panicked-sounding voice said something that sounded like “big sharp stabby thing”, and an angel fell into his arms.

“Fell” was maybe not the right word. “Stumbled blindly”. “Collided”. They both would have fallen over if there hadn’t been a lamppost right there for Crowley to lurch back against. He knocked his head against it, though. It hurt.

The angel turned wide blue eyes up to Crowley. Crowley forgot the headache.

The angel had a round face that looked like decades of smiles, the lines of them visible even when he was staring in mild shock. His eyes shone like there were stars in them. His hair curled like white-gold smoke, a little messy from running headlong out into the street, maybe, and Crowley wanted to either smooth it back into place, or muss it up even more.

He filled Crowley’s arms up like he’d been made for them — or maybe Crowley’s arms had been made for him, that seemed more likely. Wide and fat and incredibly soft. Oh, he had to be an angel. The others had gotten too jealous of his beauty, so they’d thrown him off his cloud.

“Ah,” the angel said, in a voice that sang like distant bells. “Hello.”

“Hrngh,” Crowley replied.

The angel’s shimmering eyes flickered from Crowley’s sunglasses. “You have a tattoo,” he said in the same gently surprised voice.

“Gngh,” Crowley agreed. “You, uh. You don’t?”

The angel looked back over his shoulder at the shop he’d just flown out of. “Goodness, no. That is — I was thinking of getting one, but I got a look at some of the _equipment_ , and then the whole idea rather...”

“Went over like a lead balloon?”

The angel blinked, and when he turned to Crowley again, he looked slightly more grounded. “Sorry, what?”

Before Crowley could answer, the angel’s eyes widened again. “Oh, good Lord, I’m terribly sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going at all.”

He pulled back, right out of Crowley’s arms, fussing at his clothing for a moment. Long-sleeved shirt, sleeveless jumper. A bow tie. Did angels wear bow ties in general, or was it only this one?

“I’m glad one of us had his wits about him, at least.”

“Wits,” Crowley said. “That’s me. Lots of wits.”

The angel finished dealing with mostly-imaginary wrinkles, then looked up at him again.

“Well, thank you,” he smiled.

He _smiled_.

The softest, most beautiful creature in existence _smiled_ at Crowley, eyes crinkling and cheeks curved in delight, and all of Crowley’s many many wits departed for the moon.

“Lunch,” Crowley’s mouth said, leaving the rest of him to wonder where the hell it thought it was going with that. “Th-that is, ergh. Could uh. Could thank me by... letting me buy you lunch?”

The softest, most beautiful creature in existence stopped smiling. He tilted his head, eyebrows drawing together. “That hardly seems a fair exchange. What would you be getting out of it?”

Crowley flopped a shrug. “Other than, y’know, company? I mean. I’d kind of like to hear the story behind an angel wanting a tattoo.”

It was his turn now for wide eyes, although at least the sunglasses hid them. Of all the idiot things to say out loud...

The angel went pink, a little bit, but his forehead smoothed out. “I’m afraid the story is just a fairly standard midlife crisis.” His mouth twitched upward. “I’d thought a tattoo might make me a little more... interesting.”

“Think you’re plenty interesting without it,” Crowley somehow managed to say without so much as stammering.

His tongue shriveled up and died from embarrassment afterwards, of course, but that was all right. The angel was smiling again. “And where would you be buying me lunch then, ah...?”

Name. Yes. Yes, good, name — “Crowley.”

“Aziraphale,” the actual literal gorgeous angel said.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley repeated, four soft ethereal syllables reviving his tongue, and the way Aziraphale’s smile widened told him he’d gotten it exactly right. “There’s, uh. There’s a great little place two streets over, actually. D’you like crepes?”

The angel — Aziraphale — stepped closer again, moving to Crowley’s right and slipping a pudgy hand through his arm before Crowley even had time to panic.

“That sounds almost as lovely as the company,” he said in his heavenly voice, eyes sparkling. “Lead on, my dear.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I am frequently behind on answering, but that I always treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart based on any of my stories, I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
